And I'm on my way to believing
by misseeweasley
Summary: Lily Potter finds her escape in music.


_Two of my favourite things in one; Paramore and Harry Potter._  
_This story is dedicated to Paramore when it had the Farro brothers._  
_The lyrics belong to Hayley Williams, the recognizable characters to JKR._

Lily Potter _loves _music.  
She loves listening to it, playing it, writing it. It controls her world, and saves her from herself. To Lily, music is an escape. It has been there for her longer than any of her friends, and without it, she's almost positive she'd die.  
Many people claim to have a passion for music, but none to the same extent.  
When lily started Hogwarts at the age of 11, music helped her. She would ignore the whispers and rumours and stories (_'A potter, in Slytherin? its unheard of.'), _and plug into her music. It was a rare occasion for her to be seen without her headphones in.  
the one person who could hold her attention like music could? Scorpius Malfoy. It probably helped that the first of many conversations between the two was about music.  
At the beginning of their sixth year at Hogwarts, The two of them decided to create a band. Scorpius was very talented on guitar, and lily had a beautiful voice. They employed members of other houses, Zachary and Josh Farro, to play with them, and began covering their favourite songs.  
Lily tried to kid herself that the music was the only reason she loved her band, but she knew deep down it was also the time spent with Scorpius. She had fallen for the Malfoy boy.  
When she caught him kissing Alice Longbottom, her heart fell to her stomach. She ran to find her music.  
She spent one week in her room, headphones in and blocking out the world, until her best friend, Venus Zabini had had enough.  
"Lily Potter, if you do not take those headphones out right now, I will put a silencing charm on your music!" she shouted, hands on hips.  
"V, I'm not in the mood." Lily said, before turning her music up.  
"I warned you."  
"V! I need my music."  
"Look, Lil, you're being pathetic." Ever the charmer, that Zabini girl. "I know you like Scorpius, but seriously. You haven't left this room in a week!"  
"You don't get it." lily said weakly.  
"Of course I don't, I would never get like this about a boy. Now, there's a party in the room of requirement tonight, and you and I are going. Some inter-house unity thing. Get up." Venus got up off the bed and pulled Lily with her.  
"Venus, I'd really rather not -"  
"Wear this." Venus said stubbornly, throwing an outfit down on her bed.

Lily stood by the drinks table, Venus beside her. She felt stupid in the clingy black dress she was wearing, despite the appreciative looks from boys around her.  
"How long until I can leave?" she whispered to her best friend.  
"Just shut up and enjoy yourself!"  
Lily looked around the room, not seeing any sign of Scorpius. She sighed in relief.  
"Um, Hi guys." Spoke to soon. Lily looked up to see Scorpius on a stool on the stage, his acoustic guitar in hand. "I wrote this song for someone I really care about, someone who I've lost recently because of my stupidity. This ones for you, Lils."  
Lily gasped upon hearing her name and began to move through the crowd towards the front.  
Scorpius began to sing softly, his voice beautiful.

'When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry, and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it.'

Scorpius had once told her all about his mother and father's relationship issues, and how it had changed his views on love. Lily knew how hard it must be for him to sing about it, and could see the sadness in his eyes.

'My mamma swore that she would never let herself forget, and that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist.'

His eyes found hers as he broke into the chorus.

'But Darling, you are the only exception.

You are the only exception,  
you are the only exception,  
you are the only exception.'

Lily smiled, heart pounding.  
Scorpius closed his eyes as began to sing the next verse, pure emotion present on his face.

'Maybe I know, somewhere, deep in my soul that love never lasts. We've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face. I've always lived like this, keeping it comfortable, distance. Up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness, because none of it was ever worth the risk.'

A tear fell down his cheek, and in that moment Lily saw how vulnerable he was.

'But Darling, you are the only exception.

You are the only exception,  
you are the only exception,  
you are the only exception.  
I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up, leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

Lily felt a hand take hers, and turned to see Venus by her side, eyes bright with tears. 'It's beautiful.' she mouthed. Lily smiled and turned back to Scorpius.

you are the only exception.  
you are the only exception,  
you are the only exception,  
you are the only exception.  
you are the only exception.  
you are the only exception,  
you are the only exception,  
you are the only exception,  
And I'm on my way to believing,  
I'm on my way to believing.

As Scorpius played the last note, the tears lily had been holding back fell. She dropped Venus' hand and climbed on to the stage.  
"Scorpius, that was amazing."  
"Lily." he breathed, before taking her into his arms and kissing her firmly. He pulled away and looked at her, a half-smile playing on his lips. "You look beautiful."  
"Thank-you, Scor. For the song, for everything. But, what about Alice?"  
"Drunken mistake, Zach, Josh and I played Firewhiskey dares. I thought I'd ruined my chances with you. Please say I haven't?"  
"How about you take me on a date, then we'll see?" Lily said.  
Scorpius laughed and kissed her.

Lily Potter has finally found something she loves as much as music.

Reviews? This was written at twenty-five to three in the morning, so please be gentle with me.


End file.
